Shattering Stars
Category:questsCategory:Jeuno Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to Maat at level 66 or higher non-ToAU job to receive this final test. He will ask you to bring him a testimony of your job. These are dropped by various mobs depending on job. *Once you bring Maat the testimony, he will challenge you to a fight to prove once and for all you have ultimate mastery over your job. You will be warped to the BCNM area after a confirmation. *Maat assumes your job and has all the abilities of it including your 2hr. *Regardless of your job, he fights with his fists and can use Asuran Fists several times in succession, the limit of which is uncertain. *'Your sub-job is disabled for this fight'. *You have 10 minutes to beat Maat. *If you succeed, you will receive a scroll of Instant Warp, unless you already have one in your bag or mog safe/locker, in which case you will get nothing. *'Talk to Maat again in Ru'Lude Gardens to complete the quest!!!!!!' *While not actually required to limit break to 75 on all jobs, in order to receive Maat's Cap, you must beat him on all 15 non-ToAU jobs. This means the quest is repeatable, but you only need to do it once to break the level cap. *If Maat fails to teleport you to your respective BC area upon presenting him your testimony try traveling to the BC itself and trading your testimony there. *Once Maat has been initially defeated, all subsequent battles can be fought uncapped. The 65 lower level cap may still apply. *Shattering Stars THF: Once Maat has been defeated once and you are fighting for a second time or more - stealing the scroll of instant warp does NOT allow you to win. You must either kill him or fight until he tells you that you have won. Job Specific Walkthroughs All the strategies below for each job are strategies that have worked for other people. They are not the only ways to defeat the genkai, and you may try any strategy you feel may work. Notes *Maat does not attack until you do. Use this to your advantage by buffing yourself and resting to full before fighting. *Melees, buy an Opo-opo Necklace (TP regen when sleeping) and some Sleeping potions. Put yourself to sleep with the necklace on to build up TP to 100% or so. *Maat is not to be underestimated! Make sure you have any piece of equipment you think could help, use food, carry some medicine supply and have a battle strategy planned out. Do nothing but your very best! *If you are defeated by Maat, you must obtain another testimony before facing him again. *For ToAU level cap jobs, see the quests The Beast Within (BLU), Achieving True Power (PUP), or Breaking the Bonds of Fate (COR). Battle locations: Balga's Dais -- MNK, WHM, SMN Horlais Peak -- WAR, BLM, RNG Qu'Bia Arena -- PLD, DRK, BRD Waughroon Shrine -- RDM, THF, BST Chamber of Oracles -- SAM, NIN, DRG ---- Game Description Client: Maat (Grand Duke Palace, Ru'Lude Gardens) Summary: :Maat has issued a final challenge to test your limits. Return with the items he has requested and the trial will begin.